Nick
Nick was the Protagonist of Season 3 Before Creation Not much is known about him in this age, but it is clearly known that he appeared around this age by a series of Hypergiant stars died in a violent explosion, then instead them turning into Neutron Stars or Black Holes, they assembled and created him. It is clearly known by that he created Element 200, an element with no known boundaries, and uncomprehensible dense. After this happened, he got an invitation from the Godverse, they recognized him as an Elder God. Nick obviously accepted. He also saw one of the first creation of the Ethereals, a god-like creature, making them the first life in the Universe. Some time later, he created the Sun, but he did not realize this would set a chain events in the Universe that would become the Heavy Bombardment Era, an era of what was famous for asteroids drifting through space, damaging or destroying planets. Also during this era, most of the Solar System would form. This era would last for another 500 million years, and some years before it ends, life begins existing in the Solar System. The asteroid drifting would still be for some time, but as it was mentioned, it stopped. Now that life appeared in Solar System, this would start the Sunic Era. Why it was name like that you will see later. During this era, not much interesting would occur until after a very long time of cosmic inactivity, a solar wind would change everything. Many ancient races in the Solar System would die, like the Yezunovans, former inhabitants of the lost moon of Venus, Yenuzova. However this was the era of the rising new races aswell. Many races would rise during this era, but most of the ancient ones would die, except the Plutonians and the Martians. Earth would relatively survive, but 98% of the species there died, and there was no dominant one over another. Also some years later, an Ice Age would happen, meanwhile Mars turns into the orange wasteland we know and love today, however life survives. And after this, cosmic inactivity would take over yet again until for some time. Sentient life would rise, dominant species would take over planets. Nick would wait until everyone's favourite water walking carpenter would born, Jesus. Unforgiving Era 1''' '''Nick heard the news about a specific child was born in a specific town with specific people visiting him. Hearing that he was the son of a god, this would cause an unrest in the Godverse aswell. Nick, plotting with Tümeran Züleen, started to plot killing Jesus. However the majority of the Gods disliked the idea, although they did not like that a god had a child with a mortal. They stopped Nick and Tümeran Züleen, but Nick was known for tyranny, and with that, he banished many gods out of the Godverse. They continued the plot for some years, but they knew it would not be the easy to be disguised, since they are being worshipped by people. So they came up with the early idea of making someone killing Jesus. In the meantime, the romans decided it would be a good idea to invade the island of Thule, but they did not know it was under the control of the God Duo, and unfortunately, Thulean forces would invade the province of Gaul, and destroying the local infastructure and executing people. After 2 weeks they left, and returned to Thule, teaching a lesson to the romans to not invading them. Later in November, Mansi would join the plot to kill Jesus aswell. There was a problem with the plot though. Although Nick might have banished the gods who were against the plot, but they still had memories about it, and they began spreading the news in the province of Palestine. Many people did not care, because gods plotting to kill a newborn is was outright crazy and hillarious. 33 Nick and the rest of the plotters were unable to convince anyone to kill Jesus, however they did convince Judas to betray Jesus. Later that day, he was crucified on a cross by the romans. Seeing this as a victory, Tümeran Züleen went back to Thule to celebrate, Mansi would drive Judas so crazy that he hang himself, Nick continued to be the Elder God. Back in the Godverse tensions would rise again, because of plotting with gods whom didn't originate from this universe, and that was considered to be an insult for the first Elder God, Shéng Karan, who layed down the rules for the Godverse. Breaking 5 of the rules, it is clear that a banishment would be called, but Nick was an Elder God, and they cannot be banished, so a status quo started about the banishment. It was decided that no one would do anything about this if Nick doesn't breaks the rules for 100 years. Nick was very weak by this time, and he knew it so he tried to seek help in the Roman Empire. Mars, the roman god of war, was also interested in helping Nick only if he helped the romans stabilize their empire. And so he did. 117 Nick was weakening even more, and it was not much until he would die. Mansi offered that he would fuse with him, despite it was illegal in the Godverse for the Elder Gods to fuse with normal gods. But it was done anyway. This was a big mistake coming from Nick, because upon fusing, Mansi took all of his powers and banished him to the mortal world. This would also mean, that there was no Elder God, starting the most chaotic times of the Godverse. Everyone was fighting for the position, but none would proven to be powerful enough to be one, until one guy came who weakened the other gods and it was agreed that he should be the Elder God. He was Manas, although he did not realize that Mansi was still stronger than him.Category:Communist Category:Deceased Category:Actually alive lmao